


Interstellar Beauty

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, Logan has self worth issues, Logan has trouble sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Patton - Freeform, Remus's side of the imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: So I wrote this Intrulogical story based off of  @virgilsstorm ‘s new Logan art located here -> https://twitter.com/virgilsstorm/status/1298653966742351872?s=20 , go check her out on Instagram and Twitter! I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Interstellar Beauty

On nights Logan couldn’t sleep he would go to Remus’s side of the imagination. He never felt threatened when he entered the dangerous chaos land. After Remus’s video Logan and the dark creativity being had started hanging out more and more. They had gotten to know each other better and had become really close friends. 

Some nights Logan had problems sleeping, after it happened for the 10th time Remus had offered a solution. He created a hill that was just for Logan on his side of the Imagination Kingdom. Remus’s creatures in his land knew to leave Logan alone when he came to the path that led to the hill.

If they didn’t there would be hell to pay.

Some nights Remus would join him, others Remus would leave him be. Tonight Remus had showed up as soon as he had gotten settled. Stars and constellations danced above the two of them, and Logan couldn’t take his eyes off any of the stars. He could never fully voice how much this spot meant to him. To know Remus had made this all just for him, it left him speechless on some days.

“Hey, Lo.” Remus voiced after they had sat in silence for a good few hours.

“Yes?”

“Can I do something?” The green being asked as he turned in his spot to face Logan fully. Logic looked away from the stars to meet Remus’s gaze. He took a moment to think if he wanted to be touched tonight and finally nodded. He was touched starved tonight, not that he would say it out loud. 

Remus arranged them so they were sitting face to face and that their legs were touching. He took Lo’s glasses off of his face and set them aside. “I won’t tell you what I’m doing, but I’ll show you when I’m done, deal?”

“Deal.” Logan agreed as he let his eyes fall and let Remus do what he wished. He was just going to let the meta fiscal being do as he desired. He knew Remus wouldn’t hurt him nor do anything he couldn’t immediately erase if he hated it.

Remus smiled once Logan had closed his eyes. To have a side of Thomas trust him, it made Remus practically glow with happiness. He could never take Logan for granted. He took a second later to just gaze at Logan’s peaceful face, resisting the temptation to kiss those luscious lips, before summoning face paint and brushes.

“I’m touching you now.” He voiced as he took a second to warn Logan then cupped his cheek. He just held Logan’s chin in his palm for a moment then gripped his jaw so he could steady Lo’s face. Logan complied and let Remus move him as he wanted.

Remus got to work and Logan remained silent as the other worked. It was peaceful between them. One could hear the noises of the occupants of Remus’s kingdom but otherwise it was calm quiet. It only took what felt like minutes though it might have been longer before Remus was done. Logan didn’t open his eyes as he felt his glasses being replaced on his face. 

“Open your eyes in 3, okay?” Remus asked as he let his paints disappear and he got his phone camera ready.

“Kay.”

“3…2…1…” Logan opened his eyes and Remus caught the perfect shot. He smiled as he saw the photo but didn’t show it to Lo. He quickly did some editing and adjusting of the photo on his phone. Their phones were like mini-computers, so the editing was that of a professionals. It took a second longer but he finally got it to what he wanted it to look, hoping Logan would like it.

“Wanna see?” Remus asked as he hesitated on handing over the phone.

“Yes, very much.” Logan answered as he held out his hand for the device. He wanted to see what Remus had created upon his face. Remus handed it over and held his breath as Logan looked at the picture.

Logan silently gasped. Lo never thought of himself as beautiful. He was the plain-jane of the sides. This photo couldn’t have been him. Because him in this photo was breath taking.

Remus immediately froze as Logan had begun to openly weep. Logan tried to cover his mouth to hold in the sobs but he didn’t want to touch his face and ruin Remus’s work. It was bad that he was even crying because the tears were destroying all of Remus’s hard work.

“Lo, dude, I’m sorry. Let me take it off, I-“

“NO! Don’t! It’s so beautiful! I’m sorry. My crying is ruining it but I – oh gawd I can’t help it. I … you see me like this all the time, don’t you? This is how you see me. You think I’m beautiful like this?” Logan hiccuped as he held out the pic. Remus didn’t even look at the phone, he didn’t need to. He took Logan’s hand in his own and squeezed it lovingly.

“Yeah, of course, Lo. You’re always beautiful. You don’t think so?”

“No. Why would I? I’m the nerd. I’m plain, even compared to Patton.”

“Logan, look at me.” Remus said as he took Logan’s chin in his palm once again. Once Logic was looking at him, he leaned closer so that their lips met. “You’re beauty is interstellar compared to the others, they will never compete with you. Ever.”

Logan sniffed but nodded as he nuzzled Remus’s forehead before capturing his own kiss. It would take time to believe Remus’s words about himself but with the dark creativity besides him, in time he will come to consider it.

**Author's Note:**

> Remus sealed what he did to Logan’s face so yes they can kiss and Logan can cry without ruining Remus’s work  
> Again i hope you all have enjoyed and thank you for reading! please leave a comment or kudos if you have had a good old time. Til next time everyone!


End file.
